Camille Primrose (Cherry)
' Cherry Darcy Primrose (also known as Cream or Bonnie, originally known as Camille) is a popular English/French Internet character who come from GaiaOnline made by trinity hayes, He has a puppy dog named butter(he brought him from the pet store on 2013). Cherry is from England, also moved to france, Despite his feminine childlike doll like appearance, a lot of people mistaken him for a female user and child, or tween. Cherry used to be a sackboy since he first created on Gaiaonline, on February 23th, cherry is now human (although in Sophie the Otter's Fanon, he is a Jim Jinkins-style raccoon instead), He has a GoAnimate girlfriend named Catrena. Cherry also never gets in trouble nor get grounded, he doesn't have family who live with him, and they're all currentally live somewhere from his house, he makes videos and bitstrips comics, Imvu videos of him and his friend, other people, sometimes dance videos and funny videos. Also post in people's posts sometimes,but takes a break only various day but cherry haven't made any bitstrips comics since May because he prefer making bitstrips on Facebook which is easy for him. Unlike many other good users, Cherry don't have a problem with the troublemakers as long as they don't hurt his feelings, he doesn't ground them and being nice and friendly to GoAnimators of types and non GoAnimators. Cherry doesn't make any grounded videos, he only makes funtime series and video about himself and his friends, and etc. He's sensitive to people who are being rude to him by making fun of him and teasing/insulting him, calling him a bad names which hurt his feelings and that cause him to start to cry easily, Cherry considering grounded videos as funny videos because they amuse him. he also likes to watch videos about surprising eggs, toys, his favorite food, jewelry making, clothes deisgning, runescape quest guide, cooking, nintendo games, games, etc except Mature/sexual explict that they made him blush and shocked. On June 13th, 2015, he's have a secret crush on Cutie Love known as lily chambler because she thinks he's cute and really loves him for being nice to her, some users did not care for her because they don't know her very well but both of them already have a GoAnimate girlfriend and boyfriend. On 2 days ago, cherry didn't know she got herself a boyfriend named xXredhoodXx 1234 on YouTube but he got surprised about it, so cherry congraluated her for getting a boyfriend while he's having crush on her. In Sophie the Otter's fanon, Cherry's girlfriend is Susie the Squirrel (from The Get Along Gang). Personality & Physical Appearance Cherry is a cute, beautiful, childlike, short, pretty, angelic, wise. kind hearted, lovely, playful 16 year old boy who is considered as a cute child like, doll-like beauty. He has light golden blonde half straight half wavy hair, distinctive large gray eyes with eyelashes, shine on both of his pupils and sparkles on the iris of both of his eyes which is similar to Margeret Keane's artwork, feminine petite body build with small hips and nicely small round butt, pale skin complexion, small childlike hands, dainty light pink thin lips with sparkles, large heart shaped head(same size as a pullip doll), small attached earlobes, thin small nose, thin eyebrows, light pink blush, and cute smile. That made him more like pullip doll, a fashion doll who from south Korea. His height was short but it made him look like a normal 9 year old child, he seems look same height as a children who are 7 through 10 years old, but he's only teenager, he was shorter than people of his own age or older and other teenagers, and other users who was normal size, and also his GoAnimate girlfriend is, and his friends on google+ and different websites is, he also wears high heels include pumps and boots that make him look quite seem taller but still short, he's sometimes confused for 7 or 9 year old child. He resembles some young cute girls, it also made him look similar to Star Butterfly from the Disney cartoon, Star vs. the Forces of Evil albeit in chibi anime style but have different shapes of blush, eye color, different eye lashes, different height, different physical appearance. cherry's original undergarments consisted of a white sports bra and white underwear but they were replaced with his new undergarments, which are lavender bra and lavender underwear with white stripes with bow on front. Cherry was sometimes mistaken for a girl due to his appearance , his real name , and lack of male body parts, his voice. otherwise, cherry is not a girl, he's doesn't have female body parts but only girls do, that would made him look like agender for not having any male body parts. There's only two body parts he have was his rear and get pregnant(Like females do, but not on GoAnimate that other users think it's weird for a males could get pregnant, it's unusual for them to get pregnant on both GoAnimate and websites, roleplays unless they're transgendered and doing gay roleplay). So, Cherry don't have to use the toilet because he doesn't have a bladder but only normal people do. so, he don't pee and poop, also only 6 things that he do in bathroom was washing his hands, brushing his teeth, taking a bath, brushing and doing his hair, talking to the mirror, looking into the mirrior. they described him as a "Friendly cutie pie" because they're so nice to him. In Sophie the Otter's version of Cherry, he is a red Jim Jinkins-style raccoon with blonde hair, a red hairband, and black Mary Janes with white socks. He resembles Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter. He can appear in other styles such as The Raccoons, Chucklewood Critters, Hanna Barbera, Maple Town, Sylvanian Families, The Get Along Gang, and other styles. In his previous sackboy form, Cherry is a burlap sackboy who sports light blonde golden medium half straight half wavy hair, four fingers. On first created in 2012, he doesn't have a hair by mistake that trinity was forgot to put hair on him , cherry haven't talk yet, during update cherry is now start talking and learned some words except bad words but now, he have curly pigtails. he's actually a tomgirl. cherry always getting alot of positive comments from people who adores him because of his distinctive appearance but girls thinks cherry was much cuter and nicer than regular boys. Sometimes, he will start to cry easily when people give him a rude comments because they believed cherry was gay and transexual, crossdresser while he's not. Outfits & Hairstyles #In first created, Cherry has a curly pigtails. he wear a purple mini dress that almost revealing his underwear in his back view, pink hairbow, pink heart shaped hairpin, distinctive white shoes that look like either flats or high heels with long socks with light blue ribbons on thigh parts that closer to his thighs, and pink backpack but last year he have teddy bear one. #In 2nd new look, Cherry wears red polo dress with pink collar(white on goanimate life) and pink pockets, red bloomers, white pantyhose, red maryjanes, red cardigan, red glasses, red hair bow, blush. #In 3rd Look, Cherry wears purple dress with green collar with black spots on front of the white part, long socks, black shoes, teddy bear messenger bag, purple hairbow, purple heart shaped hairclips #In 4th Look, Cherry wears light blue puffy dress, light blue coat, light blue gloves, pink backpack, same shoes as a his originial look, light blue hat #In 5th Look, he wears green plaid frock, green sweater with white lace on the shoulders, flower hairclip #In 6th Look, He wears christmas Sweater, overalls, red heart hairclip #In 7th Look, he wears purple mini dress, pink heart, pink hairbow, holding his teddy bear. it's look same as a his old look #In 8th look, he wears light blue dress with white laces, white blouse, light blue hairbow with lace, white bloomers with bows, blue packback #in 9th new look he wears pink hoodie(zipped on GoAnimate life), pink sleeveless short dress, light beige leggings, red shoes with ivory lace socks, pink headband, pink hair clips. #In 10th look, he's wears light purple long sleeved shirt with red bow, pink vest, bright pink plaid skirt, pink and light pink scarf, light pink with pinkish purple socks. #In 11th look, He wears white shirt, dark blue coat, dark blue skirt, black socks, black shoes, white gloves, dark blue hat #In 12th look, cherry's hair was undo, and he wears red dress with cream colored trim way on side parts of dress. 4 buttons on the chest, bow around his upper body, tiny dark orange dots around the dress, cuffs with on the wrist part of dress, trim with lace on lower part of his dress, dark brown stockings, red pumps with yellow ring. he wears red bloomers under it. cherry have small brown purse with red bows on the strap. #In 2015, his hair was grow long and transformed into a wavy, he wear same outfit as 2014 #In 2015 again, Cherry's hair was changed back to straight, still long, he wear same outfit as 2014. #In 2016, Cherry wears tan shirt with white collar and cuffs with a deer logo, long green skirt with yellow trim, Ivory colored leggings, Green sweater, tan pom poms hat, tan loafers with white socks. #During concert, he wears lavender dress, pink shoes, purple hairbow, tiara, cat wears, blush make up. #In runescape, cherry wears brown robe with star shaped logo on front, red gloves, muti color boots, star symbol necklace. when he's not wearing his robe, his outfit was different from his original outfit. #In spring look, cherry wears light blue tennis dress, blue legging, dark blue flats, flower pin. #In summer look, cherry wears a light blue dress with flower pattern, straw hat with blue ribbon wrapped around, blue sandals. #In 2nd summer look, cherry wears white dress with yellow dots, yellow sandels, straw hat with yellow ribbon wrapped around #In winter look, cherry wears white fuzzy coat with white pom poms on front and fur around on sleeves, lower part, neck part with snow flakes. he wears red scarf, pink gloves, red scarf with snowflakes pattern. he also wear same shoes as a his old look to prevent him from slipping on the ice. #In pajamas wear, he wears pink over sized sweather, pink pajamas pants, bunny slippers, two hairbows on each side of his head. #In formal look, cherry wears light blue dress with white laces, white blouse, light blue hairbow with lace, white bloomers with bows. that made him more like a lolita #On mid may look, cherry wears a light blue plaid dress with brown belt, light blue high heels, blue headband. #Before going to the beach and pool, Cherry wears red one piece suit with yellow dots with frilly skirt on sides, in bitstrips, Goanimate and some web verisons, dots and frilly skirt will not be visibly shown on his swimsuit. but he wear different swimsuits sometimes. #In alternative outfit, he wears light green dress, tan loafers with socks, green headband. #His hair was loosen into afro curls on mid may. #In princess look, cherry wears a floor-length pale blue gown with gold trims, his gown has puffy sleeves with white sleeves. At Cherry's waist are two baby blue long panniers with white roses, used to accent the gown's frame. At the bottom of the gown is a deep pink ruffle, completed with light blue high heels. Cherry's crown is golden with single jewel: sapphire. #On end of june, cherry cut his short pixie short. #On Autumn look, Cherry wear a pink beanie with pink bow and lines, lavander shirt with red bow, pink vest with yellow logo, pink thick glasses, bluish purple shoes with a pair of pink and white pattern socks, messenger bear. Trivia *Cherry have a autism. *Cherry has a delayed puberty *Cherry doesn't make any angry faces. *Cherry is known for his 1500s-2000s fashion in a variety of outfits. He also has different hairstyles including ponytail, pigtails, bun, flip, double French braids, curly pigtails, curly ponytail, long hair, etc. *Bonnie is a given name of a female but it's his new real name. *Cherry start to cry easily if anyone was being rude to him *In gaiaonline, Cherry dates boys and girls. In GoAnimate life he dates only girls. *Cherry was rich in gaiaonline and goanimate *Cherry is sam and max's classmate. *He is rich in both GoAnimate and Gaiaonline. *Cherry only likes to watch 1920s-1990s comedy/sitcom tv shows, even watch kids tv shows *In goanimate only, cherry can be used as a dad, brother, friend, boyfriend, housemate for goanimate series. in gaiaonline, he can be used as brother, friend, housemate, boyfriend, etc. *Cherry's undergarments was white sport bra and white underwear. They are now lavender colored. *Cherry's role models are jonbenét ramsey, Shirley Temple, Honey Boo-Boo, other beauty pageants, child actors, and characters. *Cherry has an unlimited life span. So, he lives forever until 2100, which is the beginning of the 22nd century. *Cherry will cry easily if anyone taunts him. *Cherry doesn't make any grounded videos but he likes to watching them. *Cherry have no organs, bones, muscles. He was stuffed with cottons inside him in sackboy form. in his human form, only 3 body organs were excluded from his body was bladder, sexual organs just like other people do, other body organ that makes poop. In raccoon form, he appears to be made of polyester since it has been said that his fur feels like a child's plush (hinting that he is a plush) In human form, he appears to be a life size child doll because of his apperance and height(hinting that he is still human). *He cannot get diseases, headache, pains, aches, cold, fart, burp, vomit, flus, runny nose, wrinkles, pimples, bumps, bruises, injuries, bites. He can only sneeze and cough. *Cherry never actually fights anybody in AwesomeAdriehl The Movie. He tricks bad guys into being defeated by other good guys. *Cherry only makes funtime family series. *Cherry's real classmates are Amy, matthew, kate, jack, emma, Ariel, chris, and michael. *Cherry doesn't write bad comments on user's channel and videos nor makes severe messages to them and make videos out of them. *Cherry will giggle if anyone makes face at him. *Cherry doesn't yell, scream, moan, and groan. he only squeals and cry louder. *Cherry always wear leggings and stockings even pantyhose for his outfits sometimes. *He wears bloomers under his clothes but sometimes he don't. *If he sees troublemaker drinks shampoo and gets grounded video. he will say " he/she can burp bubbles" *Cherry's family is rarely mentioned in some of videos. *Cherry has sparkling tears when he's crying. In raccoon form, he instead has ocular gushers. *His Sackboy form was colored bright burlap. Though it's lighter in other user's videos but sometimes darker just like Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion's version, but more brighter look like yellowish brown in channel production's version. *Cherry claims that kade klodt hated him for no reason but he doesn't do anything to him. he was being unfairly rude to him due to him liking girl stuff and vintage things. As of 2015, Kade likes him *Cherry is sensitive to anyone who call him a bad names and say rude things about his hobbies and appearance, or disrespect his opinion on stuff what he likes. Cherry start to cry easily and immediately tells everyone include his friends and trinity hayes on them. *He has an educational program called Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime, which was co-produced with WilliamWill Media and airs on Orange Otter Network. *Cherry has a cottage. His backyard has flowers, trees, crops, mushrooms, fairy statues, bushes, pond, magic tree, other nice things, it attracts animals such as ladybugs, butterflies, grasshopper, bees, dragonflies, fireflies, bunnies, deer, squrriels, and others. The grass is freshly green, his front yard have flowers, gnomes, windmills, and other nice things. That makes his house look like both spring and summer woods, the scent smells like spring breeze, *Bonnie is Cherry's real name. *Cherry does not have a last name but he should get one soon also his family is. *Cherry portrayed as rapunzel, cinderalla, alice, sleeping beauty, thumblina, belle, red riding hood, other fairy tales characters. *Cherry claimed that some of good users and other users on Youtube or goanimate were rude to him because he likes baby shows and other things even befriended bad users, they completely disrespect his opinions sometimes which hurt his feelings. otherwise, his friends and trinity hayes defended him againest them, cherry is not a bad user. *Cherry is shorter than normal sized other users (sans Sophie the Otter who is a few inches shorter than Cherry's human form at 3'11), he seems to be taller than goanimate kids. *Like Marmalade (Jade) Otter, Yummy, Coco, Peach, Lemona, Alex, and Cherry's other colored counterparts, he is one of the only males who wear girl clothes. *In his human form, he resembles Candice "Candy" White Audrey From Candy Candy except his skin color and hair colors are lighter. *Cherry is never seen changing his clothes. *Cherry is one of the cutest adorable GoAnimate users. *Cherry revealed that his previous real name was actually camille, camille was given name for boy and girl, but he changed his name to bonnie when he was little kid. *People think cherry and abigail are sisters, big sister and little sister, mother and daugther, playmates, or cousins. They're actually father and daughter. Otherwise, cherry shared his stuff with her. *Cherry was level 78 on runescape, he's adventurer/skiller/mage/ranger but occissIonally use melee. when he using melee, you can see him wielding sword and shield but he have lower attack and strength level. cherry rarely attack anyone who's higher than him but occissionally attack lower levels because he have higher ranged level. *Cherry is the only GoAnimator who is pansexual and ambiguous gender, alot of GoAnimate characters and GoAnimators are hetrosexual like his GoAnimate girlfriend but some of them were not. *Cherry seems weight lower than 100 pounds but he's between 80 and 90 pounds. otherwise, he does not gain a weight. *Cherry learned how to use chopsticks when he's eating asian food. *Cherry is often doing runescape quests and being in clan wars *If people ask him a sexual questions cherry will get shocked and start to blush, he doesn't say anything sometimes he just slowly nod and shakes his head. *Cherry and Star Butterfly share similar traits, appearance, fashion. they both have different shapes of blush while cherry have round shaped blush and star have heart shaped blush. *His weapon was bow and arrow, sometimes he use magic staff but rarely use sword and shield. *Cherry can occasionally speak different languages, French, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, Chinese, and Indian are his favorite languages. Cherry normally speaks English and French. *Cherry is the only GoAnimator who is English and French. *His gender was contested just like the Mangle from the FNAF series *Emotions excluded from Cherry are angry, jealous, fear, raging, disgusted, furious, hearts that appeared on his eyes, grumpy, bipolar, evil, raised eyebrows, annoyed. He can only be sad, upset, shocked, thinking, laugh, yawn, happy, excited, tears of joy, cry, confused, embarassed, neutral, blushing, bashful, sometimes flirty, and confused eyebrows, wink. *Cherry is not into polygamous relationship on GoAnimate and other websites. *Cherry is the only one in the family is pansexual/ambiguous gender while his family was heterosexual and fully gender. *Cherry is the only male who looks like a girl. *Cherry is the only character who is lamb alicorn that don't have pupils and cutie mark and wears shoes and clothes, accesories shorter than other ponies, and also look taller than foals but he's only 16 on My Little Pony fandom Difference between Normal boys and Cherry Here's some differences between normal boys and Cherry: #Normal boys play sports such as football, basketball, baseball, soccer, other sports while cherry only play tennis, baseball, badminton, golf, soccer. #Normal boys play guitar, drums, or other instruments while cherry only play piano, xylophone, horn, rattle, drums, tambourine, high triangle, Kazoo, egg shaker, rhythm sticks, cymbals, soprano sounder #Normal boys grow facial hair, hair all over their body while cherry only grows hair on his head. #Normal boys use urinal and toilets while cherry doesn't use any toilets since he don't have a bladder #Normal boys can make babies with girls while Cherry doesn't since he don't have body parts to do that, he will use magic, get a sperm donor, even surrogate mother to get them a pregnant if they're his girlfriend instead. #Normal boys listen to rock, hiphop, rap, and etc while cherry only listen to Pop, Kiddie, classic, kids theme songs, country, Relaxation, classical. #Normal boys can date girls while cherry can date girls too #Normal boys wear sneakers and socks, sandels, boots while cherry also wears sneakers, high heels, mary janes, flats. #Normal boys wear jeans, shirts, tank top, shorts other clothes except dresses and skirts while cherry doesn't wear jeans but he wears dresses, skirts, shirts, sweaters , shorts, vests, gown, stretch pants, skinny jeans, capris, non jeans, other clothes #Normal boys wear cap while cherry also wears woven hat, bonnet, hairbows, hairclips, Picnic Sun Hat. pillbox hat, chullo, Madeline Hat, Headband, beret, tiara, crown #Normal boys have short hair but some of them have medium and long hair while cherry have medium shoulder length hair, long hair, sometimes short hair #Cherry never gets grounded, unlike normal boys. #Normal boys can skate skateboards and ride bikes while cherry only rides car and ufo, walk, ice skating on the pond, riding bicycle. #Normal boys does push up and sit ups even jumpjacks or lift weights and running on the treadmill while Cherry only do running and jump jacks #Unlike normal boys, Cherry doesn't have any muscles or six packs. #Normal boys have medium and low voices while cherry only have high pitched voice that sound like quite little girl in his human form, he sounded like more normal cute girl. His raccoon form speaks with a soft tone. #Normal Human boys wear piercings, necklaces, watches, rings. armband, bracelets while cherry only wears necklaces, watches, rings, armbands, bracelets #Normal boys take shower and bath while cherry only take bath #Normal boys wears trunks, speedos while cherry wears two pieces and one pieces. CherryPopple.png|Cherry as a Popple (AKA Sweetie Popple). Screenshot of cherry.jpg Cherry3..jpg Cherry2.jpg Cherry as a Raccoon, Dachshund, and Fox.png|Cherry as a Jim Jinkins-style Raccoon, a Hanna-Barbera-style Dachshund, and a Bali-style Fox. Cherry(revamped verison).jpg Cherry(pony form).png Cherry kising his GoAnimate girlfriend..jpg Cherry in total drama style.jpg|Cherry in Total Drama Style. Cherry in paper..jpg Cherry in faceyourmanga.jpg Cherry (1).jpg CherrytheSquirrel.png|Cherry's Maple Town form. Anime cherry.JPG|Cherry in Mega Anime Creator Anime cherry 2.jpg|Cherry in Mega Anime creator. 2 Cherry kisses his goanimate girlfriend catrena..png CherryRedesignKangaroo.png|Cherry in Kangaroo form (redesign). Cherry's face avatar.jpg|Cherry face avatar Profile pic (3).png|Another of Cherry's Profile Pics. CherryandMarmaldeTogether.png|Cherry (Sophie the Otter's version) with Marmalade Otter. CherryCatForm.png|Cherry in cat form. Cherry as french princess.jpg|Cherry as french princess Cherry as a fairy.jpg|Cherry as a fairy Cherry in kimono.jpg|Cherry in his kimono Cherry in his formal outfit.png|Cherry was in his formal clothes Princess cherry.jpg|Princess cherry Princess cherry outside.jpg|Princess cherry outside sp-studio (8).jpg|Princess cherry in south park form Sp-studio.jpg Sp-studio (4).jpg Cherry, marmalade, alex, and lemona selfie on beach.JPG|Cherry. Marmalade, Alex, and Lemona selfie. HelloFurries.png|Cherry (raccoon form), Marmalade Otter, Alex (mole form), and Lemona (dingo form) in Sanrio style. CherryinRabbitForm.png|Cherry in Rabbit Form. CherryinChihuahuaform.png|Cherry in Chihuahua Form myPony.png|Cherry in My little pony form CherryinBearForm.png|Cherry in Bear form. myPony.png|Cherry in My Litttle Pony form ogvmt.gif|Cherry riding a toy horse gif. Cherry with new eyes.png|Cherry with revamp eyes and ponytail. CherryinDragonForm.png|Cherry in (Bubble) Dragon Form. CherryinWolfForm.png|Cherry in wolf form. CherryinGoldfishForm.png|Cherry in goldfish form. CherryinDuckForm.png|Cherry in duck form. CherryinMouseForm.png|Cherry in mouse form. #Cherry doesn't get body odor and sweating, unlike other people #Normal boys likes manly stuff while cherry doesn't (though he is neutral to some boy stuff). He only likes feminine, classic, and children's stuff #Normal boys are hetrosexual but some of them are not while cherry is not hetrosexual, he's pansexual and ambiguous gender #Normal boys get girlfriends while cherry get girfriends too #Normal boys hit puberty while cherry don't hit puberty #Normal boys will get wrinkles just like other people do when they're older while cherry will not get wrinkles when he's older #Normal boys are humans, while cherry used to be a sackboy, he's now human. Cherry has several forms such as angel, mermaid, fairy, unicorn princess, alicorn, pixie, furry, raccoon (he usually appears in this form in Sophie the Otter's videos post-March 2015), dachshund, fox, squirrel (used in the Maple Town universe), chihuahua, rabbit, cat, kangaroo, Popple (used in the Popples universe, named as Sweetie), other mythical beings and animals #Normal boys vary in height. Cherry is short. #Normal boys have masculine thin, athletic, avenge, chubby body build while cherry has feminine thin body build. #Normal boys are endomorph, ectomorph, mesomorph while cherry is only ectomorph #Normal boys have small eyes with no eyelashes, rarely eyelashes while cherry have big eyes with eyelashes #Normal boys only wear boxers, tighty whities, Y fronts, white t shirt, without t shirts while cherry only wear panty lines, boy shorts, bloomers, bras, sport bras.one piece lingerie, underwear with skirts, strapless bra,, underwear dress, blouse, corset with bloomers. #Normal boys are from different countries, they're different races while cherry is from England, he's english and french #Normal boys' fashion was emo, goth, swag, hipster, regular, skater, dope, other fashion while cherry's fashion was chic, hipster, vintage, antique, lolita, girly, prep, classic, modern, fantasy #Normal boys don't watch baby or girl shows while cherry watch both baby and girls shows #Normal boys can hangout with their friends while cherry can hangout with his friends too. #Normal boys can fight and become rivals with others just like people do while cherry can only make friends with others. #Normal boys are not ticklish while cherry is ticklish #Normal boys are troublemakers but some of them are not while cherry is not a troublemaker #Normal boys say mom and dad just like normal young people do while cherry only say mommy and daddy #Normal boys roll their tongue but some of them can't just like other people do same thing while cherry can't roll his tongue same as his family. Gender Confusion People argued that cherry is a female. some of them say cherry is a male. however, he wears girl clothes and having girl's hairstyles that made him look like a girl and, he's actually born on his mother's side. He doesn't have any male body parts that would make him a agender for not having them. othewise, he's still a boy who just don't have these body parts, he still can date girls only on GoAnimate and some websites, so, he can't make babies with them when they're married and dating but normal males can get them pregnant since they're married. He will try something else to get them pregnant instead. Most of GoAnimators seems strict about homosexual relationship in both grounded and ungrounded series. They will not allow it, they only allowed hetrosexual relationship on both grounded and ungrounded series. He only wears overalls and shorts, strecth pants, skinny jeans, capris, other non jeans pants, and leggings. And people thinks his real name is a girl's name and they prefer calling him cherry, cream(old nickname), camille(Unisex name which is his previous old real name). they ask him why he dressed like a girl. he says he likes cute things and other things but they're fine with it. People thinks he's gay and transsexual because of his appearance and his likeness of cute and girly things, cherry is not gay and transsexual, he's just tomgirl who likes cute things which is one of his favorite hobby but look like agender for not having male parts. Othewise, cherry is a pansexual mixed with ambiguous gender because of his androgynous child like appearance, his gender was also contested Accounts *Cherry's youtube account: Cherry the sackboy *Cherry's google + account: *Cherry the sackboy *Cherry's GoAnimate account: *Cherry the sackboy *Cherry's Facebook Account: *Cherry the sackboy *Cherry's Bitstrips Account: *http://bitstrips.com/user/FLSSMS/ *Cherry's Imvu Account: CherryPrimrose1 Death In The Ultimate GoAniquest, Andy Panda takes Cherry hostage. The heroes try to stop him. But, Andy Panda used a bomb to kill himself and Cherry for the purpose of appeasing the Devil. He was later revived by Namyriitha Twilight. What type of person that cherry likes? LGBT people-100% Girls-100% Hedgehogs-95% Furries-100% Scalies-80% Ponies-100% Anime characters-90% Other non-humans-100% Boys-75% (he stopped dating them for while) Cute people-100% Humans-100% What's cherry's Sexual Orientation? Gay-0% Bisexual-2% Pansexual-100% Ambiguous gender-100% Transexual-0% Straight-10% Asexual-5% Contested gender-95% What fashion type of cherry are? Tomgirl-100% Cute-100% Classic-100% Lolita-95% Girly-100% Chic-100% Hipster-95% Antique-95% Preppy-90% Modern- 85% Child-100% Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fictional Characters Category:Fictional users Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Male users who have girly doll like appearance Category:Doll like people Category:Users who seem look like a life sized doll Category:Characters who look like dolls Category:1999 Births Category:Runescape players Category:Runescape gamers Category:Runescape fans Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Friends of Igor Category:Friends of Pingy Animatronic Category:Girly boys Category:Feminine male users Category:Tomgirls Category:Tom girls Category:People who have pets Category:Users with Autism Category:Allies with some bad user Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Allies with Good User Category:Allies with some bad users Category:Good people Category:Nice Users Category:Nice Teachers Category:Taylor swift fans Category:Lana Del rey fans Category:Ungrounded people Category:Users who make ungrounded videos Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Humans Category:Former Non humans Category:Child prodigy Category:Children Category:Character who look like children Category:Kids Show fans Category:Kids Category:Feminine things fans Category:Classic stuff fans Category:Toy unboxing fans Category:Frozen fans Category:Cute Cosplayer fans Category:Princesses Category:Disney fans Category:Disney songs fans Category:Disney Junior fans Category:Child like characters Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Pansexual users Category:Pretty boys Category:Popular boys Category:Boys Category:Pansexuals Category:Pansexual characters Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Ambiguous gender users Category:Users' gender was contested Category:Contested gender Category:Users who have contested gender but they're still male and female Category:Possibly good users Category:Allies with non siders Category:Non Troublemaker Category:Children stuff fans Category:Katy perry fans Category:Pullip lookalikes Category:Pullip dolls fans Category:Barney fans Category:Dora Fans Category:Caillou Fans Category:Cuteness Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Users Category:Cute Category:Cute overload Category:Sweethearts Category:Sweet Users Category:Sweet Teachers Category:Sweet people Category:Users who have girlfriends Category:Lovely people Category:Users who have beauty Category:Beautiful people Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful users Category:Beauty Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Caring people Category:Playful people Category:Playful characters Category:Fun GoAnimators Category:Animals lover Category:Users who are in k-12 school Category:K-12 Students Category:Adventurers Category:English characters who mixed with French descent Category:French Users Category:English Users of French Descent Category:People who are from England Category:People who are from France Category:Users who speak different language Category:Users who speak french Category:Users who speak english Category:Good User Category:Petite characters Category:Bitstrippers Category:Fashion stuff's fans Category:Users who loved everything Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids Category:Users who have crush on other users Category:Ticklish users Category:Characters who loved to being tickled Category:Characters who loved to draw Category:Artist Category:Heiress Category:Socialite Category:Creator of Ginger family Category:Childlike characters Category:Imvu users Category:Imvu fans Category:Fandom Characters Category:Social Butterflies Category:Boyfriends of Furries in other fanons Category:Admirers Category:People gets easily impressed about something surprising Category:Easily impressed users